This invention relates to incandescent lamps and more particularly to low wattage lamps used as appliance lamps. Still more particularly, it relates to lamps useful in refrigerators.
Home appliances such as refrigerators and conventional ovens often are provided with a low wattage lamp to illuminate the interior of the appliance. These lamps, usually in an A15 envelope and usually of about 40 watts, have conventionally been acid etched on the interior surface to diffuse the light and eliminate the shadowing effect that might be caused by a clear bulb. Recently, environmental concerns have arisen because of the acid involved in the etching process.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to enhance appliance lamps.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an appliance lamp that has an environmentally safe coating on the interior surface allowing the spent Lamp to be landfilled.
These objects are accomplished, in one aspect of the invention, by the provision of an electric lamp which emits a blue color when energized and which comprises a light transmissive envelope enclosing an electric light source within, said envelope having a surface on which is a coating comprising sulfate precipitated silica, aluminum silicate pigment, and cobalt blue aluminate spinel
The soft blue color provides a higher color temperature and enhances the lighting appearance of the appliance to the user. The internally powder coated uses an environmentally safe formula that enables the spent lamp to be landfilled.